


Go Places [VID]

by Aria



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Fanvids, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria
Summary: Stay with me, go places.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	Go Places [VID]

Music: Go Places by the New Pornographers  
Download: [79MB mp4 via dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qu7stwobcegxxg4/%28GO%29%20Go%20Places%20-%20Aria.mp4?dl=0)

[(GO) Go Places - Aria](https://vimeo.com/380398211) from [Aria Woods](https://vimeo.com/user50364855) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Yes, a heart will always go one step too far  
Come the morning and the four corners, I see  
What the moral of the back story could be  
Come with me, go places

And a heart will always stay one day too long  
Always hoping for the hot flashes to come  
For the glue to dry on our new creation  
Come with me, go places

Come hell or full circle  
Our arms filled with miracles  
Play hearts, kid, they work well  
Like classics, play aces  
Stay with me, go places  
Once more for the ages

Yes, a heart should always go one step too far  
Come the morning and the day winding like dreams  
Come the morning, every blue shade of green  
Come with me, go places

Come hell or full circle  
Our arms filled with miracles  
Play hearts, kid, they work well  
Like magic, play aces  
Stay with me, go places  
Once more for the ages

Come one now, come all ye  
This story breaks free here  
Tears from the back pages  
From somewhere, en scena  
Deus ex machina  
Good morning, Christina

Come hell or full circle  
Our path blocked but sure we'll  
Make records, then set them  
Make copies, win races  
Stay with me, go places  
Once more for the ages


End file.
